The One Who Wasn't Supposed to Be
by Salvation's Song
Summary: Astoria never felt like she fit in.


Astoria Greengrass; the Greengrass who wasn't supposed to be.

From birth, she had struggled. Born too small the healers said, life will be difficult. Astoria wondered if they were seers too. Though most would consider her life to be of luxury, she would say different. Born to one of the wealthiest families, Astoria had everything she could ever hope to want, and more. Daphne said it was because she was their parents favorite, she said it was because they felt bad.

Daphne was the true Greengrass, with fair hair and light eyes, everything about her screamed Greengrass heir. Astoria was different. Her dark hair and brown eyes may have been gifts from her grandmother's side, but Astoria still felt left out. When Daphne walked into a room, her presence was know, people immediately made way for her. Boys payed attention to her, wanted to talk to her, wanted her around. When Daphne got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, Astoria felt even more left out. If Astoria was honest with herself she would be able to admit that Daphne was her only friend, and now she was leaving.

Two years seemed like a lifetime to Astoria, having to listen to Daphne talk about her time at Hogwarts was torture for Astoria. She yearned to be there, dreamed of the day she was sorted into Slytherin. When she finally got her letter, it was a dream come true. The train ride there had been one if the best experiences of her life. Daphne introduced her to her friends. Though Astoria had grown up with them, it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

When she was called to be sorted, Astoria was practically bouncing with excitement. Daphne had told her about how she would be able to hear to sorting hat's voice in her head, but she was still surprised when it happened. He talked of her family, a long line of Slytherins. About how she would be good for that house, but then he started talking about her brain, how bright she was. _You'd be an excellent addition to the house of Ravenclaw_, he'd said.

Astoria tried arguing but it seemed as though the accursed hat would not allow her to go anywhere besides Ravenclaw. She felt close to tears as she made her way to the table, though many of seventh years smiled and said encouraging words, she could help but feel put out. Not only was she the odd Greengrass, she was now the only one to not be placed in Slytherin. For the first two months of her time at Hogwarts, she barely spoke to anyone, preferring to spend her time in the library or her dorm.

Because of their different houses, she barely saw Daphne. And even if she did, Astoria doubted if her sister would even want to see her. Astoria didn't blame her if she didn't. It wasn't until after a project forced Astoria to converse with three girls of her house and age that Astoria opened up. She and the said girls soon became fast friends, and Astoria became happier at school. She didn't find herself minding that one of the girls was a muggle-born, a fact that she kept a secret from her parents.

After the war Astoria wondered if she should go back to school and though she new that it would be good for her, the memories were too painful. Although her status of pureblood protected her, being a Ravenclaw did not. She was forced into doing work that would otherwise only be seen fit for a house elf. During the battle, a former housemate had been killed and Astoria wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to the school and deal with all the death.

Astoria was still deciding if she wanted to truly go back when she was shopping in Diagon Alley when she ran into Draco Malfoy. His family had been full fledged supporters of Voldemort, so Astoria was surprised when Harry Potter himself had spoken for the Malfoys and had only forced Lucius into house arrest.

Draco looked surprised to see her, but he still invited her to have a drink with him. They talked of things before. Laughing at the memories of the havoc they and the other pureblood children used to play during forced interaction. When they ran out of thing to say and a silence fell over the, Draco admitted that she was the first person from school he had seen in months.

If you asked her, Astoria wouldn't be able to tell you exactly when she fell in love with Draco, just that it happened and she did not regret it. He had been kind, something she hadn't really expected after the stories of his relationship with Pansy. They had taken things slow: a coffee here and there, dinner at his flat or hers once a month, then later once a week. He had asked her to dinner six months later, which she accepted. She invited him in after, they drank wine on her couch before passing out of exhaustion.

After three more dates he'd asked her if she had been seeing anyone else, she'd cocked her head and replied that she hadn't. He looked relieved. That night they'd gone back to his flat. Sitting on his couch, she couldn't help but admire the way he looked in the light of the fire. Astoria didn't process what was happening until he'd carried her back to his room. He asked her three times if she was sure that was ready before she took the initiative. Rolling them so he was on his back. _More than ready_, she whispered before leaning down to kiss him. She remembered him groaning and then rolling them again.

She'd woken around ten the next morning, his bare chest pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist.

Four months after that they were in his, now their, flat in the same position. His fingers idly traced patterns on her stomach, his lips brushing against her neck, shoulders, behind her ear. _Marry me?_ He whispered against her skin. Her breathe had caught in her throat, surely he must be joking. _Why?_ She remembered asking, shivering when she felt his breathy laugh against her bare shoulder. _Because I love you_, was his simple reply.

Though Draco would argue otherwise, Astoria always felt as though she wasn't worthy of him. And though Astoria would never think to tell him so, she had always believed that he would be better suited for Daphne. They were practically the same. Both the true heirs if their families, though Draco was an only child and it was given that he would inherit everything. Draco called her his breathe of fresh air, the only pure thing in his life, and the one he would fight tooth and nail for. She still blushed at his praise even after so many years of marriage, still couldn't believe that he would love her when he could have anyone of his choosing.

She didn't know it, but he thought the same about her. Didn't know that he would awake in the middle of the night from nightmares and only had to look at her to remember how lucky he actually was. She didn't know how it still hurt him when she said that _she_ was the unworthy one. She didn't seem to understand how much he actually needed her, how just her smile could brighten his whole day, even after all this time.

But maybe, even though her life hadn't been what most people would expect, it wasn't as bad as she thought. She had lifelong friends, a husband who loved her unconditionally, and her health. The last being something that the healers thought would be the one thing to escape her.

So maybe, just maybe, she was the Greengrass that _was_ supposed to be.


End file.
